


New Toy

by PrincessSunflower



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Young Avengers
Genre: Anal Fingering, But only a little, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Embarrassment, F/M, Humiliation, I Don't Even Know, Kate is a good bro, Kate is also a good actor, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is trash, Threesome - F/M/M, dom!wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 09:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7429409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunflower/pseuds/PrincessSunflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since Peter has been so busy, Wade finds himself a new toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Toy

**Author's Note:**

> First off, sorry for the dumbass tags. Second, this story is trash. This is why we can't have nice things.

Peter sighed as he trudged up the stairs of the apartment building. It had been a long day. Strike that, a long month. Between work, college, and his Spider-Man duties, he had hardly any free time. As it was, he often had to ask Wade to go patrolling in his place so he could study. He felt bad for neglecting his boyfriend, but the other responsibilities in his life had his hands tied. Peter shook his head, trying to clear out the depressing rant as he unlocked the door to his and Wade’s apartment. He turned the knob and opened the door and-

“Wade? What the hell!?”

“Oh, hey, Petey,” Wade said casually from across the living room, not stopping the motion of his hand.

“Wh-what are you doing!?” the boy stammered angrily, taking in the sight before him.

“What, this?” Wade nodded to the half-naked, dark haired girl on his lap, her legs open as she straddled one of his thighs. She smirked up at Peter, her chest hitching in pleasure as Wade rubbed her through her panties. “Since you’ve been too busy for me lately,” Wade continued, attitude in his voice, “I went out and got myself a new toy. Pretty, isn’t she?”

Peter scoffed disgustedly as he rolled his eyes with a scowl. “Fuck you. I don’t have to stay around and listen to this,” he said bitterly. He turned to storm away when Wade’s voice stopped him.

“Oh no. You’re going to do more than that,” the mercenary said, intentionally putting on his dominant voice, “You’re going to _watch_.” 

Peter turned back to Wade and the girl, his cheeks bright red in embarrassment. Because he and Wade both knew that Peter’s submissive side wouldn’t let him disobey his dom. Wade smirked and rubbed the girl faster, making her let out a whine and grind down onto his leg.

“Go sit over there,” Wade commanded Peter, nodding to the ottoman across from the couch where he would have a perfect view of the two of them. 

Peter ducked his head in humiliation as he complied with the demand. He sat on the cushioned furniture across from his occupied boyfriend and his new _toy_. 

“I said watch,” Wade growled. Peter’s head snapped up, his eyes meeting the merc’s. “Good boy,” he smirked mockingly. “Now, you’re gonna watch the whole time. You’re gonna watch me play with her, make her cum, make her scream out my name.” Peter’s bottom lip quivered. “Teach you not to ignore me. How to be a good little cockslut for me. Isn’t that right, Katie?” The girl nodded. He looked back at Peter, asking harshly, “Got it?”

The younger closed his eyes tight, ashamed with himself as he nodded obediently, knowing that he was no longer in a position to speak without prompt. His eyes snapped open when he heard a sharp cry from the girl, Kate. Peter looked down to see that Wade had slipped his hand under Kate’s panties, stroking over her. With his other hand, he pulled her underwear to the side so Peter could see his fingers sliding over her slick folds. 

“Look how wet she gets,” Wade murmured, his eyes watching his own hands work. Without warning, he pushed two fingers into her, causing her to let out a loud, wanton moan. “Oh, fuck. That’s so nice.” He looked up at Peter, loving the bitter jealousy on the boy’s face. “Don’t even have to prep her. I can just shove my fingers in. Look how nicely she takes them.” 

Peter heard the slick sounds of Wade fingering the girl. He couldn’t help himself from watching _his_ boyfriend’s fingers pumping in and out of her, making her moan and gasp. He couldn’t stop from imagining how it would feel to be in her place, to be spread open on Wade’s lap, taking his fingers. Peter felt sick with jealousy and envy, mixed in with anger at Wade for making him watch this. On top of that, he felt ashamed of the flush of arousal that was becoming impossible to ignore. He hated that he couldn’t keep himself from getting hard. 

“Does that feel nice, baby girl?” Wade asked Kate sweetly, the nickname sending a new spike of jealousy through Peter. “You like having my fingers in you?”

“Fuck yeah, daddy,” Kate spoke for the first time, grinding down onto Wade’s thick fingers. 

Peter felt his eyes brim with angry tears at the girl’s response. He grit his teeth in ire.

“What’s wrong, Petey? Lookin’ a little frustrated over there,” Wade taunted. “Why don’t I give you something to do to work off that tension, hmm?” Peter felt his traitorous body becoming more aroused at the threat. He scowled when Kate leaned in and whispered in Wade’s ear. The mercenary chuckled darkly, turning his gaze onto Peter. “It’s Katie’s turn to cum. And you’re going to help.”

Peter flinched back, his face heating up to the tips of his ears. He didn’t move from the ottoman.

“I _said_ get over here, slut,” Wade demanded, no room for argument, as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out of the writhing brunette. Peter reluctantly walked across the room to stand in front of the two. “Get on your knees, where you belong,” Wade said and Peter obeyed, bowing his head in humiliation as he knelt in front of them. “Eat her.”

Peter’s head snapped up. _What?_ He looked into Wade’s eyes pleadingly. 

“That’s right. You’re going to be a good little whore and eat her pussy while I fuck her on my fingers,” Wade smirked at Peter’s expression. “And when she cums, you’re going to lick her clean. Now,” Wade grabbed a fistful of Peter’s hair, “Get to work, pet.” He pushed Peter’s face between Kate’s legs. Peter’s eyes once again filled with shameful tears as he licked at Kate’s clit. The girl who was in _his_ apartment, fucking around with _his_ boyfriend. Peter knew that he couldn’t be defiant. If he didn’t do what Wade said and make her cum, he knew the mercenary would punish him. So he closed his eyes tightly and sucked on her clit, trying to stay out of the way of Wade’s fingers.

Peter had to listen to the high pitched moaning of the girl as he was forced to help bring her to orgasm. He hated that it was her riding Wade’s fingers, getting Wade’s attention, and not him. 

“Ah! Fuck!” she cried out, “Daddy, s-so close! Make me cum!” Kate knew damn well what she was doing to Peter, encroaching on his territory with no remorse. 

Wade chuckled, “I knew you were my favorite Hawkeye.”

Peter opened his eyes when her cries became muffled. He looked up to see that Wade had turned her head and was kissing her hungrily as he bounced her on his fingers. Peter couldn’t help the groan of protest he released, losing any power it would have had because he was still face-deep in Kate.

She moaned into his mouth as her body pulled taught like a bowstring before tremoring slightly as she came. 

“So good, Katie,” Wade said to her, lazily pumping his fingers into her, much slower now, “Such a good toy for me.” Kate flicked her eyes meaningfully downward, towards Peter, who was gasping now that he had pulled back from her. 

Wade grinned mischievously. He pulled his fingers out of Katie and pushed them into Peter’s panting mouth. Peter instinctually closed his mouth around them and began sucking, tears finally falling down his flushed cheeks. “Good boy,” Wade said softly. Peter reveled in the praise, closing his eyes as he dutifully sucked Wade’s fingers clean. Wade pulled them out when he was done. “Peter,” he said, his voice returning to dominating, making Peter’s eyes blink open, “Take my cock out.” He shifted Kate on his lap so Peter could unfasten his pants and reach in to remove his hard length. He stared up at the mercenary, waiting for instruction. “What are you waiting for?” Wade pulled Peter by the hair onto his cock.

Yeah, he could work with this. This, Peter knew how to do, he knew just what drove Wade crazy. He was good at this, he could make Wade happy like this. Peter took great pleasure from the deep groans he was pulling from the muscular man.

“Mmmh, fuck Petey,” Wade groaned, “Always were such a good little cocksucker.” Peter moaned in appreciation. “Yeah, that’s right, baby boy. Get it nice and wet for her.”

Peter froze, halfway down Wade’s length. _For her?_

“Did I tell you to stop?” Wade asked in harsh rhetoric. He pushed Peter’s head down, choking the younger on his thick cock. Peter whimpered as he was pushed farther down, Wade’s dick forcing itself down his throat. His eyes cried fresh tears from gagging on Wade’s cock and he hated himself for fucking loving it. 

He gasped for breath when Wade pulled him off. Wade shifted the girl back onto his lap, wrapping an arm around her middle to hold her up. “Stay on your knees and watch me fuck her,” Wade ordered. With his free hand, he held his cock in place and sunk Kate down onto it. Peter grimaced at her moans, unable to take his eyes off of Wade’s cock pushing up into her. He knew how good Wade felt, how full his big cock made could make you feel. Peter wouldn’t be surprised if he was blushing green with envy instead of red. 

“Fuck, _Wade!_ ” Kate cried out. “Ah! Feels so good,” she moaned, her breath hitching every time Wade thrust roughly up into her.

“Oh, fuck yeah, baby girl,” Wade said breathlessly. “Look how well she takes my cock,” he instructed Peter. 

Peter squirmed, unable to sit still. No position eased the aching arousal that was making his pants feel way too tight. 

“Take pity on him, Wade,” Kate said, looking down at Peter shifting desperately. 

Wade hummed in thought before seemingly making a decision. “Fine,” he said, the devilish smirk never leaving his face, “Peter, stand up.” Peter stood, nervous in anticipation. “Take your clothes off. All of them.”

A new blush flooded Peter’s face. He avoided looking at Kate or Wade as he submissively complied with the order, though he could feel both of their stares. 

Wade made an appreciative noise, now slowly grinding Kate onto him. “On the couch,” he directed, nodding to the empty space beside him. Peter moved to sit beside the other two, his gaze fixed to his hands in his lap. “Nuh-uh, hands and knees, baby boy,” Wade corrected, “Facing that way.” He motioned to the other end of the couch. Peter whimpered in embarrassment at the demand, his whole body flushing as he moved into position, on his hands and knees on the couch, facing away from the other two, his ass on full display to them. He had never felt so vulnerable and embarrassed in his life.

“Fuck,” Peter heard Kate whisper. 

He screwed his eyes shut as he waited for instruction. When Peter felt something brush his hand, he opened his eyes to see a packet of lube Wade must have tossed. Then came the next command. 

“Open yourself up while we watch. And don’t even _think_ about cumming.” 

Peter’s body shook with shame and arousal as he lubed his fingers and began working. He couldn’t bite back the high pitched moan when he pushed one finger in to the second knuckle. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, fucking his hole open for other to watch. He can’t believe he became this slutty, and that Wade was right every time he called him a whore. 

“Still so well broken in,” Wade commented in his gravelly voice when Peter quickly added a second finger. Peter heard Kate hum in agreeance, confirming that she was watching Peter as well. “That’s enough,” Wade said, smacking Peter’s ass, “Don’t wanna get your slutty hole too loose.” Peter sobbed as the sting of the slap, pulling his fingers out. “C’mere, turn around,” Wade said. 

Peter turned to find that Kate had changed positions and was now facing Wade, straddling him as she rode his cock. She looked at Peter before leaning in and licking over Wade’s mouth then biting his bottom lip. Peter’s dick twitched at the moan it pulled from the merc. He watched them make out as she bounced in his lap. As punishing as it was, Peter was too turned on to not watch Wade. Without opening his eyes or breaking their kiss, Wade lifted his hand and made a ‘come hither’ motion to Peter. The younger moved closer to the two, kneeling on the couch. He shivered as Wade’s hand trailed itself down his torso, tortuously skirting around his straining erection in favor of gripping onto his balls. Peter let out a breathless sound that turned to an all-out moan when Wade, without warning, shoved a thick finger into Peter’s slick hole.

“A-ah! Wade!” Peter yelled, gripping onto the merc’s shoulder. At his outcry, Kate broke the kiss to look over at Peter. She smiled mischievously at him as she rode Wade harder, throwing her head back in pleasure to prove the point. Peter was unable to do anything but moan and cry out as he took Wade’s fingers, now two, quickly thrusting up into him. 

“That’s right, baby,” Wade growled, “Let me hear you. Show me how good it feels to get fucked on my fingers.”

“W-Wade, please!” Peter sobbed, “Need to cum, p-please.” 

“What do you want, baby?” Wade asked, his voice suspiciously soothing.

“T-touch me!” Peter cried, so fucking close to cumming.

Wade snickered, “No, baby boy. I’m not touching your pretty little cock and neither are you. You’ve got my fingers. Either cum from just that, or ask Katie to touch you.”

Peter ground his teeth in frustration, burying his face in Wade’s shoulder. Wade took the opportunity to push a third finger into Peter, stretching him farther open. 

“Aahh!” Peter yelled, feeling ready to bust. He was so close… “Kate…” he begged, “P-please touch me.”

“You can do better than that, baby boy,” Wade chastised, rubbing torturously over Peter’s prostate.

“Ah! Please! Please, I _need_ to cum! Please touch me, I’m begging you- ngh!” Peter was cut off when a soft, delicate hand started stroking his cock. 

Wade groaned, feeling Kate start to clench and shake around him, signaling that she was close again. He fucked his fingers faster into Peter, pushing him over into orgasm. Peter sobbed into Wade’s shoulder as he came hard, his ab muscles tremoring even after he finished. Wade thrust up into Kate, meeting her hips as she rode down on him, bringing his free hand up, he rubbed his thumb over her clit for the few seconds it took her to cum. Wade slid her off of him and onto his lap. Without being asked, she took Wade in hand and jerked him to completion, his cum mixing with Peter’s on her hand.

The only noise that could be heard in the room was three panting breaths. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*

“Thank you so much for doing this, Kate,” Wade said sincerely, standing by the door with her.

“Hey, no problem,” Kate said casually, waving him off, “Really, call anytime. This was fun. Tell him I said bye when he comes to.”

Wade chuckled, “Will do. Bye, Hawkeye.”

“Later, ‘Pool,” she waved, walking out of the door.

The moment the door shut, Wade strode over to the couch, kneeling on the floor to be face-to-face with Peter. “How are you feeling? Was everything okay?” he asked.

“It was perfect, Wade,” Peter said with a small smile, “Thank you for doing all this, I know it’s not really your thing.”

“Um, yeah, I’ve changed my mind. It will be added to my kink list, number 378. It’s totally my thing now.”

Peter chuckled, “I can’t believe you got Kate Bishop to agree to this.”

“Really? She was all for it, that girl a freak. Do you think she was a good choice?”

Peter nodded earnestly. “Think she’d ever be up for coming back?”

Wade shrugged, “She said to call anytime. Sounds like an invitation to me.”

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I told you


End file.
